1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defect inspection apparatus and a defect inspection method that inspect an occurrence situation of a defect to detect the defect occurring in a manufacturing process such as a semiconductor manufacturing process, a liquid crystal display element manufacturing process, and a printed circuit board manufacturing process for forming a pattern on a substrate and making an target material, analyze the defect, and take measures.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art of a field of the present technology, there is JP-2012-68261-A. In JP-2012-68261-A, “a defect inspection method that includes illuminating for guiding light emitted from a light source to a predetermined region on an inspection target substrate under a plurality of predetermined optical conditions, detecting for guiding a scattered light component propagated to a predetermined azimuth angle range and a predetermined elevation angle range to an optical receiver for each of a plurality of scattered light distributions generated in correspondence with the plurality of optical conditions in the predetermined region and obtaining electrical signals, and determining a defect on the basis of a plurality of electrical signals obtained in the detection” is described.